We believe that perhaps one of the most critical elements in the development of Systems Biology will be the development of new educational paradigms for teaching biology. New curricula and programs must be developed that move away from descriptive, memorization based study of organisms, but instead focus on general principles of how complex functions can be generated by molecular systems, and how these can change through evolution and engineering. This change in educational philosophy must be achieved across all levels, ranging from elementary school, High school, Undergraduate and Graduate education.